We Dare Not Speak Its Name
by Hufflepuff Whore
Summary: A private roleplay that could not be posted on Gaia Online. WDNSIN.
1. Chapter 1

'I cannot wait to get the hell outta here' Odella's eyes glossed over the note that Kareena had inconspicuously slipped into her History of Magic text book and the blonde couldn't help but smirk a bit, Kareena, who had always been the more studious of the two, was the one who desperately wanted to get out of there, Odella, on the other hand, was going to miss Hogwarts after this year, they'd be graduated and onto bigger and better things, and she wasn't sure where she'd stand after that. She led a fairly comfortable existence, she was very intelligent without having to worry about studying, she was the Gryffindor seeker and she didn't have to worry about her parents finding her some perfect, pureblood husband, especially when right now, she wasn't even interested in marriage, not when she had all of this going for her. She eyed Kareena carefully as she noticed the girl struggling to pay attention to Professor Binns as she penned a note back to her best friend. 'Good thing this is our last class of the day and Hogsmead is this weekend.' As she finished the note, she waited for the ghost professor to turn his back before slipping it onto her friend's desk, right next to hers. Wresting her elbow on her desk and her fist beneath her chin, she caught Kareena smiling a bit at the note, although she didn't seem to think herself very attractive or extraordinary as far as appearances went, Odella had to disagree, and the fact her shirt was unbuttoned a little more than most people chose to, didn't hurt matters either. Odella's toes curled a little bit in the heels she wore, she and Kareena had been fooling around since the middle of their sixth year, Odella really didn't know what exactly had happened or who even initiated it, but after they'd shagged, they decided that, although it wasn't something completely normal for them, it was something that they should keep going, it was exhilarating, they had a connection and Merlin, did it feel good. They were lucky enough to have families that were friendly so they weren't stuck, cooped up and desperately horny over the summer. It wasn't completely about sex though, they were still best friends and decided that things needed to stay casual, neither of the girls families could figure out what was happening between them and they both deserved to date others, this was just a decent release, this was friendship taken to a new level. 'Great thing, you don't have quidditch practice today, do you?' Odella read over the note and pursed her lips into a frown, quidditch was important, she loved it, but the days that she did have practice, both girls were stuck in a state of boredom, it wasn't as though they were intensely good friends with most other Gryffindors, there was an obvious liking of them, they were their housemates, but they were closer to each other than they were to anyone else, it was almost like they were in their own little world. 'Sorry, practice after dinner till about eight, free after that and we don't have school tomorrow, drinking in the astronomy tower?' She slipped the note, grinning, although her friend was a bit more responsible, both girls were always up for a good party. 'That's not safe.' Was Kareena's instant response and although the blonde pouted at this, she knew that Kareena was right, extreme heights, plus lack of sobriety couldn't have been safe. 'Fine, find something else to do while I kick ass at quidditch.' She wrote as Professor Binns turned around, glaring at them. "Exchanging study styles, we want to be prepared for the next assignment we have, especially with N.E.W.T's coming up." Kareena lied quickly and after a moment, he seemed to recall that she was a Ravenclaw legacy—the man was ancient, of course he knew that—and let it be, finishing his lecture as the girls grinned.  
"Passing notes in class, Harem?" Odella turned upon hearing James Potter's voice and she rolled her eyes, grinning at him.  
"You tell him and I'll have so many detentions that you'll have to call in a replacement for next weekend's game, Potter." She whispered back and he replied with a grin, letting things be. He wouldn't rat her out, which was one of the things they had in common, they both loved quidditch too much to do anything to sacrifice the game.

"Quidditch tonight, then, James?" Sirius asked, running his hands through his hair as soon as Professor Binns had dismissed the class, giving the boys freedom to talk, like he'd seen Kareena Maxis and Odella Harem doing, he and James passed notes, however, it was much more pleasant to speak aloud, writing notes was boring and James' handwriting was the equivalent to Hippogriff scratch.  
Shoving his hand into his pocket as he slung his schoolbag over his shoulder, James nodded. "Yep, we're up against Slytherin and I don't wanna see Old Snivelly's house get the satisfaction of winning, so we're gonna practice until eight." James said and Sirius rolled his eyes, typical James, head so full of quidditch that the dog animagus wondered if he could shove anything else in. The wording of that thought caused Sirius to squirm, but it wasn't entirely his fault, this was an awful dry spell, and during his final year at school, that was an extreme killjoy. He blamed Peter entirely, the boy had walked right in on he and Yvonne Capulet, right after he'd taken his pants off and Peter didn't seem to be remotely bothered by that, he sat on his bed and grinned eagerly at the two, asking them if they'd like to play quidditch or go grab a snack or do something fun with him and when they'd told him that they weren't interested and were actually in the middle of something, Peter told them just to ignore his presence and pretend that he wasn't even there, to go on with what they were doing, the damn, oblivious, little git. So, needless to say, Yvonne dressed quickly, ran out and told all of her friends about Sirius' creepy little roommate, and that left Sirius without a release for a long period of time, or at least, a release from a girl. He and James, they weren't in love or anything stupid like that, but after the awful, awkward date he'd finally went out on with Lily Evans, James had found himself in a bit of a dry spell too, for he'd pretty much denied every girl because he was certain that Lily was the one. It was all about lust, relieving themselves, and for James, it was probably also about an unnecessary ego boost because the chaser was damn good with his tongue and Sirius was unabashed about noise—thank Merlin for the silencing charm. And that silencing charm was necessary, they were obsessed with keeping things between them a secret because they were incredibly casual, this was all about relief, not some sort of emotional attachment, they didn't need Remus or Peter thinking that it was anything else, they didn't need any girls finding out, that would cause a permanent dry spell. Things had been much worse, what with the Hogsmead weekend approaching, Halloween had been a particularly difficult time for Sirius, it seemed like everyone was getting it on, on staircases, in classrooms, in bathrooms, trying desperately to ignore Moaning Myrtle and that had caused both boys to constantly pull each other up to their dormitory, pull the curtains tight, cast a silencing charm and shag mercilessly until things were better between the two, and sometimes that meant waiting a few minutes to recharge and go again, and that often meant skipping classes, which James seemed to get away with fairly easily, he was Head Boy after all.  
"That's good, that means Odella will be occupied, I've been wanting to ask Kareena out to Hogsmeade for a while." Sirius said and James raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah? Good for you, I'm pretty sure she'll go with you, want me to invite Odella, we'll call it a double date?" He asked and Sirius shrugged.  
"Sure you don't just want an excuse to ask her out?" Sirius asked, stating the password to the fat lady as he and James entered the Gryffindor common room. James chortled and shrugged.  
"Caught me red handed, mate." He said and the two laughed as they finally got into their dormitory. They were alone and a delighted shiver ran down Sirius' spine, finally, he'd get some relief and that way, if things went well with Kareena tomorrow, he wouldn't be so anxious to come. He quickly gathered James up, running his hands back through the chaser's hair and pressing his lips down onto his. He'd obviously taken the boy by surprise, but a moment before James could react, the door slammed open and they pulled apart, just in the knick of time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really have to study now?" Odella whined to Kareena, leaning over the table as the latter stared at her notes from History of Magic. After returning to the common room after dinner, Kareena had realized that she'd zoned out for most of her last class, which was unacceptable. As ready as she was to be done with Hogwarts – it was their last year after all – if her parents found out she was letting her marks slip life would basically suck for her at home. Not that she wasn't already at the top of her class, but a family of Ravenclaws tended to have the effect of making even top marks not quite seem good enough.  
"Yes, you distracted me in class so now you get to watch me study," Kareena replied, not taking her eyes off her notes despite the fact that the words have long ago blurred together and stopped meaning anything. "In the common room," She added with a sigh, knowing with such a boring subject, any possible distraction – such as the two of them alone in their dorm room – would end with absolutely no work getting done.  
Odella scoffed, "Like you're actually getting anything done here." A sudden high-pitched laugh sounded off from the other side of the room as if to illustrate her point. Kareena glanced at her best friend who was sitting across from her in an otherwise unoccupied corner of the common room. The blonde bent over further, revealing the top of her pale pink bra that showed over part of her more-unbuttoned shirt since her scarlet and gold tie had long since been crumpled up and thrown in her bag. Kareena found it very difficult to avert her eyes, staring at notes on the Giant/Dragon Wars on 1780 was a lot less interesting…and less attractive.  
"Fine," She submitted with a sigh, punctuating her sentence with the closing of her book, shutting her unhelpful notes inside where they couldn't be seen. "What do you want to do until you have to leave for Quidditch?"  
Odella simply cocked her head to the side, a look Kareena knew well enough to understand the implication of: _Honestly, isn't it obvious? _She rolled her eyes but smiled at Odella's seemingly one-track mind, even though it was the same thing she had been craving since her mind started to wander during History of Magic. Taking the smile as a sign Odella stood up, grabbing her bag off the ground and offering her hand to Kareena who took it, grabbing her own bag and shoving her History of Magic book into it as she went.  
Kareena quickly glanced around their room to ensure it was empty before spinning back around to face Odella who immediately pushed her lips onto Kareena's as soon as she knew they were alone. The raven-haired witch opened her mouth to allow Odella more access as they both almost simultaneously dropped their book bags unceremoniously on the ground near the door. Kareena reached her hands up to her neck to undo her tie as Odella's tongue entered her mouth, she was unwilling to break the kiss even for long enough to pull her tie over her head. Untying the garment completely, she dropped it onto the floor on top of her bag. Although her efforts to keep contact were in vain as only a few seconds later Odella pulled back.  
"What time is it?" She asked simply, much to the more eager one's annoyance.  
"You dragged me away from studying, got me all excited and then ask me what time it is? Seriously?" Kareena responded with a huff, glancing at her watch despite her annoyance. "It's 7:10."  
"I need to get ready for Quidditch practice," Odella said, already picking up her bag and taking it to her bed so she could get changed.  
"You know Della, sometimes I really hate you," She started, remaining where she was as Odella began to strip out of her uniform in order to put on more Quidditch-appropriate clothing. "I'm horny dammit! I want to shag!" She said loudly, partially just to get a reaction out of her friend.  
"I'm sorry Karie, after practice, OK?" She finally turned as she finished changing. Kareena sighed and pouted, she wasn't really upset, she knew they both had lives and other things to do. It was just...frustrating. Yes, that was the perfect word. She was frustrated when there was Quidditch or when there was no where they could be alone or when she had to study. Not just sexually frustrated, although that was a huge part of it. To be honest, she'd gotten spoiled over the summer. When they could just spend the nights at each others' houses, tell their parents they were having 'girl time' and be together whenever they wanted.  
"OK," Kareena replied finally, picking up her bag from where it still lay in the doorway, making sure to grab her tie also. She didn't need their roommates asking why her clothing was scattered all over the room. Reaching her bed she began immediately stripping down, not even thinking of the fact that any of their other roommates could walk in at any time.  
"Uh, Kareena, what are you doing?" Odella asked, turning to notice the already practically naked Kareena walking past her.  
"You have Quidditch which means I need a cold shower. See you at eight," She replied, calling the last bit over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom to allow the ice-cold water to distract her.

James pulled an old grey t-shirt over his head to complete his current Quidditch practice outfit. Sirius was pouting on his bed at the fact that they didn't have time for sex before James had to get ready and go to quidditch practice. Which, despite the dog animagus' urgings, he could definitely not skip.  
"Cheer up, Padfoot. I'll come find you when practice is over," James said in an attempt to remove the dark, hostile expression on Sirius' face. He was very serious about sex, or at least about having sex, and got _very_ moody when there wasn't time or an opportunity.  
"Stupid sodding cock-blocking Wormtail." Was his mumbled response as James left the room. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he made his way to the quidditch pitch. Just as he and Sirius had made it back to the room after History of Magic, Peter had appeared and refused to leave the room despite any and all urgings from the two other Marauders. Of course there was nowhere else he and Sirius could really go, so they'd been forced to abandon their earlier plans of shagging. James found this only slightly inconveniencing, while Sirius, who had been victim to Peter's lack of ability to take a hint, had been almost murderous. Thankfully, for his own personal sanity, James seemed to be able to hold off his own sexual needs if necessary for much longer than Sirius, so he had no problem leaving for an hour and a half quidditch practice.  
James even arrived to practice early unintentionally, grabbing his broom and mounting it, simply floating around casually while he waited for the others to arrive. After only a few moments Odella arrive, carrying her broom and looking around for the rest of the team. He quickly flew back down to her ground, stepping off of his broom and heading towards the blonde Chaser. He wondered why he hadn't asked her out before as he made his way over to her, a smile on his face. They had a lot in common and there could be absolutely no denying how attractive she was.  
"Hey Odella," He greeted her with a smile, broom in one hand as he ran the other through his hair. This was the perfect opportunity, it was very unlikely he'd be able to get her alone after practice. "Are you going into Hogsmead this weekend?"  
"Probably. Kareena and I usually go," Odella replied, raising an eyebrow almost as if she knew what he was going to ask. And maybe she did, it's not like he was being that cryptic. "Why do you ask?"  
"Would you like to go with me?" James asked, giving her a trademark charming smile. "Sirius is planning on asking Kareena, we could all go together."  
"Like a big group thing? That could be fun. I'd love to go with you," She smiled back at him, before mounting her broom and shooting off towards the middle of the pitch, a happy laugh sounding as she went. James smiled even wider, he definitely should have asked her out sooner was his only thought as he raced off after her.


End file.
